


Glory and Gore

by Carolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Depressed Louis, Flower Child Harry, Harrys just wants Louis to be happy, L - Freeform, M/M, Romance, harry gives him life, kind of hes just sad in general, kind of?, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina/pseuds/Carolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quite the mystery aren't you, Louis Tomlinson?” He didn't know what to say to the crowds of people. What did they expect to hear, from the boy who didn't speak?</p><p>Or</p><p>No one expected him to win. He was suppose to die 15 seconds into the game, but then there was Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory and Gore

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that victors aren't forced into prostitution after they win :(

He doesn't remember much of what happened in the arena, he never thought he was a killer. Back in district 12 Louis never had any real friends, no one he could really talk to and feel accepted by. He was never the boy in class with the funny jokes, nice clothes or beautiful smile. Not that lots of people were, everyone would try not to attract any attention to themselves, with barley anyone having the ability to get food on the table it wasn’t something he felt like he missed out on.

Louis’ biggest priority in life was to make sure his family stayed alive, if they had food and wouldn't die once the winter kicked in. Before the games, Louis would have said he was a family guy. Now he wasn’t even sure if he was a people person, or a person at all. Who goes into a arena and comes out a monster? Louis did. Did he always have it in him? He had to admit he always had anger inside of him, anger about the capital, anger about the games, anger about how life just wasn’t fair. Louis never thought this would have been the way he solved his problems.

When his name was called on the day of the reaping, he knew no one would miss him other then his family. Who would look after them after he died? No one knew his name, no one knew who he was, people glance side to side, not even the boys in his age group knew the person they were standing next to was the name just called. It was probably his no name title and his faceless emotion. The unemotion walk up to the podium, no glance back. Just a sad smile to his sister, he had to appear strong. He was going to die anyway. Once he got to the capital, he stayed a no name. Not even one person attempted to make allies with him or even make small conversation, He looked weak and helpless and at the time he thought so too.

Louis wasn’t a threat, he would die 15 seconds into the game.

It all happened in a minute. The rush of adrenaline, the feeling of being under pressure. The feeling of not thinking, just doing. There were many times Louis walked off into the district 12 forbidden grounds, he knew his way around. He knew how to kill animals. Animals, not humans. 5 seconds into the game and Louis was running, grabbing a backpack and he himself didn't know how it happened but he didn't die 15 seconds into the Hunger Games. He found water and just walked where his legs would take him, staying out of the way. He was going to die soon so why kill people who even had a slight chance to live? That’s when he saw them. A group of careers killing Erin a girl from district 7, just a 12 years old. They did it with no mercy, just laughing as the boy from district 7 was shuttering in pain as the blood poured out of him.

The next time Louis saw the careers, he was high in the trees where he used his bow and arrow pierceing one straight through the heart. Just pausing slightly to climbed down to retrieve his arrows. Louis didn't know what was worse, the feeling of killing someone or the fact that he didn't even feel sorry. How could he feel sorry for killing such heartless monsters? He must have started gaining sponsors, once half the careers were dead. He stayed away from the “helpless”, the ones who had no choice but come into the games and face dying, but he found no mercy when it came to the rest. Just stand, breath and kill.

Louis killed without mercy. Even if he did, he didn't show it. His face never broke out of a poker face, he never smiled. Why would he? He was killing people for god-sake, is this what the game made him become? He worried for his mom and sisters, once he died what would happen to them? He would try, try to make it back to them.

He wasn’t sure why he started gaining sponsors, he didn't even say anything during his three minute interview with Caesar, just shared some polite words and answered with basic yes or no replies, nothing personal. It wasn’t like he had an amazing personality among the capital or a tragic back story. He was just a boy from district 12. A boy that no one knew, a boy who ended up killing the careers without a second thought and didn't break a sweat. He was the boy from district 12 that won the 68th Hunger Games.  
Louis didn't know what to do. He won the games. What was he suppose to say to the crowds of people. What did they expect to hear from the boy who didn't speak?  
All he knew now that we has going back to district 12, he was going home.  
…

Louis didn't know what to expect,a round of applause from the crowds that didn't know his name before the games? Everyone would have thought he would be dead. No one was rooting for him, no one thought he had a chance to live. But what he certainty did not expect was people acting like they were afraid of him.

When was the last time that someone from district 12 won? When was the last time that anyone from the poorer districts killed the careers, and came out of the arena alive and in one piece. He didn't loose an arm, a leg or anything of the sort.

People were scared of him. Some kept their distance, some came to talk to him, to congratulate and others looked completely disgusted behind closed doors. They expected him to die, they made a back up plan, they didn't expect him to live. No one did. Not even himself.  
…  
“Hello Louis, nice day is it today?”Caesar Flickerman announced as he shook his hand and led him to the couch. Eyes on him everywhere, Louis wasn’t what they expected him to be, but they still came to watch him. They came to find out about the boy from district 12, the boy who achieved the impossible.

“Lovely indeed,” Louis smiled back quite timidly.

“So I must say, speaking for me and everyone else watching we don’t really remember much about you from before the games. Quite the mystery, aren't you Louis Tomlinson?” He laughed a little, not intending to laugh at Louis but instead trying to set the mood.

Louis smiled slightly, looking down at the floor running his fingers through his hair. He forgot everything his stylist told him to do, but who did he need to please now? He won the games, he’s done, Louis doesn't need to seek acceptance from the capital. “You could say that,” he replied softly. For someone who just won the Hunger Games, he wasn’t acting like a ruthless killer. “I’m not much to remember.”

“Of course you are! A handsome boy like you, who just won the games! Girls must be tripping over you.” Caesar remarked with a helpful smile as he attempted to lead on a conversation. Louis knew that the capital watched his every move. He didn't want to be pulled into a life he didn't want.

“That wouldn't be much interest to me,” He replied back with a small laugh.

“Boys then? We have many pretty boys in the capital,”Caesar says which leads to a holler form the audience filled with hoots and claps.

"I’ll make sure to remember that,” Louis concluded. As he realized he came out to all of Panem, the only people who knew were his family and he didn't even tell them. It just felt that they always knew and it wasn’t something to discuss. 

“So how are you enjoying yourself now, after winning the games?”

“Good, I believe. Haven’t been doing much just sleeping and trying as much of the capitals special dishes.” from there, living his life with the media was a charm.  
…

“Oops,” a boy who was holding a basket of berries bumped into him resulting in the basket tumbling over and spilling on the ground.

“Its okay,” Louis responded looking down and bending over to help the boy pick the berries up off the floor. The other boys head never left the ground but once he heard Louis voice it immediately snapped up. Louis hoping he would mention anything but the games continued to help him. 

“I’m really sorry, really. You don’t need to help me, i just-”

“Its fine.” Louis’ voice wasn’t angry, just soft, soothing and comforting. “Really.”

They shared a silence, “I use to go to school with you, what… what are you doing here?” he pondered sharing eye contact for a minute. Was he referring to Louis’ great amount of money he received after winning the games or what was he doing selling game at the hob? Louis didn't need to hunt anymore but he just didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He hasn't had a real conversation with anyone other then his sister and his mother for months. 

“I’m Harry.” The boy quickly adds looking down as he blushes.

“Well Harry, would you mind if I joined you at the hob?” and Louis wasn’t sure if Harry agreed with him out of fear or pity, and to be quite honest he didn't want to know.  
…

It wasn’t weird, it wasn’t. Louis winning the games at 18, wouldn't stereotypically look like the past winners of the Hunger Games. Not saying he wasn’t strong, nor buff. Harry being an year older was tall, strong but couldn't hurt a fly. He wore flower crowns in his hair while looking like the idea of an angel.  
He didn't understand why Harry would even associate with a killer.

Louis was a monster.

He killed people.

He killed innocent people.

He was rewarded for it.

It didn't feel normal, he couldn't sleep or he wouldn't leave the bed all day. On the most part he barley could even stand the idea of going to bed. Louis would push his limits, anything that would end up with him passing out. He ran, it cleared his mind, he couldn't think, he couldn't stand the idea of being left alone with himself. Why would anyone want to be left alone with him. His sisters weren't scared but, what would they do once they grew older and found out Louis was a killer? What if they were chosen to go to the games? Worst off all, what if they wanted be like him?  
Louis hated himself, he spent days wondering how it would be like if he just died. If he stopped. What would have happened to his sisters, to his mother? Would the person who would have won have the same thoughts as him?

“Louis? Its me, your mum said you would be in here…”

“Harry?” The door crept open and Harry stepped in.

“Its 2 o'clock in the afternoon what are you doing in bed?” Harry asked slowly as he gently walked over. Louis didn't reply. He didn't need to, as he felt Harry lay beside him. One arm holding him tightly by the waist while the other ran through Louis’ hair. They could have been there for what have felt like hours, minutes, seconds, but Harry didn't let go. He just held on tighter.

“Why are you here Harry?” He silently muttered pressed into Harry’s side. Both boys knew Louis wasn’t referring to why Harry showed up just then. “I… I killed people Harry.”

“It isn't your fault.” Harry whispered to Louis, holding him tighter and pressing his lips against Louis’ forehead.

“How is it not my fault? I could have died, I could have let someone else come out alive.”

“Louis…There’s 24 people in there, only one comes out.”

“It didn't have to be me.”

“Look at me Louis, you may have killed people in there but you didn't have any other choice. I.. I know…” he whispers quietly “I know that once you got out, you saved one.” Louis looked up at him, the look of emptiness haunting him. “You saved me.”  
…

Louis didn't know how he made it the months before he meet Harry. How he decided not to end everything right there. Harry became the constant in his life that he never had, at first they only talked a little and he wasn’t even sure how it happened but it came to the point that Harry was the only reason Louis woke up in the morning.

He glanced over at Harry, who looked at peace surrounded by the calm forest. Together they decided to head out to the forest early in the morning as they currently sat down eating breakfast while watching the sunrise.

“I like this” Harry spoke quietly. “I like us.”

Louis looked saddened, Harry’s stomach dropped and he felt so small that he couldn't move. “I’m not good for you Harry, I've done horrible things.” Louis replied looking away facing the tress as he listened to the quiet chirping in the distance. He felt Harry place his hand on top of his as he looked over at him wondering how someone like Harry could even stand the presence of him.

“You should allow yourself to feel happiness.” The silence was comforting but soothing. “Maybe… maybe it was meant to happen.” Harry said looking up at him. “So that we found each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos would be very nice! xx


End file.
